A Taste of Whiskey
by Faygo-Cytosis
Summary: While chasing down Romano after a typical World Meeting, Spain runs into America in the hall. Curiosity leads to an odd night of bonding, drinking, and, of course, sex. Crack pairing is crack. Be warned!


**Yo! Iron Maiden here again, after a reaaaaaaally long absence. ' Yeeeeah. Don't really have an explanation for that one, other than the fact that I have moved a country away and have been in college since last fall. ANYWAY, I now present a piece of Hetalia smut to you all! **

**This is the result of an RP between me (as Spain), and a friend on Facebook (America). Once I figure out what her name is (if she has one) I will be sure to edit this note to include it.**

**Hopefully it's pretty in character. We shall see~ Anyway, enjoy~!**

A Taste of Whiskey

It was a scorching hot day as Antonio wandered the halls after the latest world meeting. As always, very little had actually been solved, and the meeting itself had dissolved into the usual arguments and bickering between certain Nations. England was throwing verbal abuse at America, Russia was trying to get others to become one with him, France was trying to molest everyone, and Canada (who?) went by again unnoticed.  
>Spain himself had done his usual, trying to get close to his sweet Lovi every chance he could. But of course, the Southern Italian had slipped away from him again and now he was trying to find him…<p>

America groaned, stretching lightly and rubbing the back of his neck. The meetings were usually chaotic, but this one had been especially rough. He sighed, knowing full well his part in the 'whole lot of nothing' that was solved. Still, he'd like just once to get at least one thing done, or at least dissolve the meeting with McDonalds. That would at least be an awesome way to end it.

He sighed once more, looking around boredly at the walls, going down a four-way intersection before suddenly bumping into someone, promptly thwacking his head on the wall. "Ow Ow Ow Owww! Dude, what's the problem?" America blinked, recognizing the face. "Oh, hey, Spain~ What're you still doin' here?"

"Ahh...Dios mio..." Spain grumbled and rubbed at his hip from his position on the floor. He had fallen on his ass. Hard. "Ah, you should be more careful of where you are going, mi amigo. Someone could get hurt."

"Uh, yeah~ Sorry 'bout that~" America laughed, rubbing the back of his head. America leaned down slightly, offering his hand out. "What're you doing here anyways, Spain?"

The darker skinned nation gratefully accepted America's hand, allowing the blonde to help him to his feet. "No problemo. And I was just looking for mi Lovino. Have you seen him?"

America blinked, trying to recall if he had seen the Italian. "Nope, sorry dude. I think he must've peaced out with everyone else~ Might be able to find 'im at the hotel if you hurry~"

Spain pouted slightly. "Why does my sweet Lovi keep doing this. I'm not that bad, am I?"

The blonde tilted his head, not quite sure what he was talking about. "Lovi?... Oh, Lovino, Romano, right right~ Uh, I dunno, maybe he doesn't like you?" America scratched his head, unaccustomed to the relations of the two.

"It's not like that at all! I'm sure my sweet Lovi is just shy...or something." Spain had never seriously entertained the idea that Lovino may not like him back. He'd always thought...

"Uhhh, sure dude~ Whatever floats your boat." America patted him on the shoulder in sympathy.

The Spaniard smiled. "Besides, it's not like what's going on between you and Inglaterra, si?"

America blinked rapidly. "What on Earth are you talking about? Dude, you're really weird!" America patted his shoulder, shaking his head. "Sorry to be the bearer of whatevs, but that's totally not what's going on~ England's just a bro! With really, really big eyebrows!

"

Spain raised an eyebrow. "That isn't what it looks like to the rest of us. You have Francia practically convinced that the two of you are doing the Horizontal Tango behind closed doors."

"Horizontal what...?" America shook his head. "You're a weirdo~! And nah, I'm too awesome for that. Duh!" America spun around lazily. "'Sides, I think England is like, straight or whatever. Either way, he can go octagonal tan-go or whatever somewhere else!"

England? Straight? Ah, there were a few stories from France that begged to differ. "Wait, you said Inglaterra is straight...but what about you?"

"Well, it's not like England and I talk about that stuff, if I brought it up he'd prolly punch me. So I don't really know, you're askin' the wrong person." America spun around again before stopping, wobbling slightly, taken off guard. "Er, m-me? Oh, I'm uh, yeah. It's cool and junk. Whatever is fine, ya know?" America spun again, awkwardly attempting to make it seem he was even the slightest bit interested in women.

The brunette's eyes glittered as a lazy smirk spread across his face. "You say 'whatever' is fine, but you prefer men, don't you mi amigo?"

"W-well, I mean, yeah, but, wait! I mean, ah damn it." America facepalmed, sighing. "Yeah, alright? I do."

Spain laughed. "It's nothing to get so worked up over! So what if you prefer men over women, that doesn't change who _you_ are, does it?"

"Erm, well I guess that's right." America nodded, mostly to himself. "Still, it's kinda weird talking about it with another dude, so, um, yeah. Weren't you looking for South Italy or something...?" America cleared his throat, trying to get out of the situation as fast as possible.

A sudden idea occurred to Spain, and before America could respond, he reached out and gave Nantucket a tug, wondering if it would have the same effect as Romano's errant curl.

America was about to say something, but his breath caught as soon as Spain's hand wrapped around the cowlick. His eyes widened and he sputtered, jerking back quickly. "Wh-What the hell dude? D-don't do that!" America shook his head quickly, his face flushed bright red.

"Ah! So it IS like Lovi's~" The smile on the Spaniard's face looked entirely too innocent for the situation. He reached out to pull on it again.

America reeled back quickly, eyes wide. He hit the wall with a thud, his eyes wide. "Woahhhh there, cowboy! Not happenin', just leave Nantucket alone!" He flushed again.

"¿Por qué? It feels good, doesn't it?" It was kind of funny to see the loud American blushing like this. It was _almost_ as cute as Lovino. _Almost_ being the key word.

America stuttered, tripping over his tongue. "That- I-I, what, I mean, n-no of course n-not!" He managed finally, glaring at the wall near tears.

Spain stepped closer. "I think you are lying~" This was turning out to be more fun than he thought.

The blonde gripped along the wall, looking for any way of escape. "I-I, well, s-so what if I am? J-Just don't touch it!" He glared at him slightly, biting his lip and pouting, face calming to a light pink shading.

The brunette bent forward and blew a light puff of air against the cowlick. "So sensitive~ Tell me, why not let yourself enjoy it?"

"A-AH!" America smacked a hand against his mouth to silence any noises, glaring heatedly at the Spaniard. "B-Because, i-it's, this isn't, just, DUDE! I-I'm the hero, I'm not supposed to have any stupid weakness like that! Get away!"

"Ahaha! Who says it has to be a weakness? Inglaterra certainly enjoys sex, and he's not weak." Oh, boy, did that man enjoy sex. Spain was just glad he wasn't involved in it anymore.

"Where the hell did England come into this? A-and it has nothing to do with sex, it has to do with a weirdo Mediterranean country getting all up on Nantucket! J-just quit it!" He pawed at the wall, flipping around and running off down the hall way.

Spain just laughed and followed him, fully intent on bugging him until he got bored with it. It had been a while since he had seen America act like anything but his usual loud and obnoxious self, and he was fully intent on exploiting this.

America noted that Spain was following him, and took a quick left before climbing up a pillar and perching from it, glaring down at him. "Dude, go away!"

Spain looked up at him with the smallest bit of a pout on his face. "Awww. Why? I was only messing with you!"

"I sooo don't believe you!" America whined, clinging to the pillar for dear life. "Go bug Romano or France or Prussia or something!" He scrambled up the pillar more.

The Spaniard crossed his arms with a huff. "C'mon. It wasn't all that bad, was it? It's not like I hurt you or anything."

"It was too! It feels, just, it feels weird!" He yelled back, scrambling to the top of the pillar and sitting there, refusing to come back down.

"Weird? What's so weird about sex, amigo? You're acting like some blushing virgin right now..." A sudden thought occurred to him. "...you're not a virgin, are you?"

America gaped before shaking his head furiously, trying to get his thoughts coherent. "I-I'm, I mean, w-well, I, th-that is, just, s-so?" America huffed, crossing his arms around himself protectively, glaring tearily at the wall, pouting.

Spain's jaw nearly hit the floor. "¿Q-qué? Seriously?" That _would_ explain why America had been freaking the hell out. He hadn't expected that though.

"_YES_ seriously, you jerk!" America facepalmed, burning with embarrassment. "This is so terrible, I don't even-" America kicked his shoe off, catching it and sending it hurtling towards Spain.

The brunette hit the floor with a yelp after the shoe smacked him in the face. "Oi! What was that for? I didn't know, alright!" He rubbed at his face, pout definitely on his face now. "Look, I'm sorry, okay. Will you let me make it up to you?"

America glared, thinking. He _was_ sort of tired of being up on this podium... "Fine. But you do ANYTHING and this other shoe is going somewhere I know you don't want it to be!" America climbed down carefully, jumping onto the ground.

"Si, I get it." Spain stood up and held the thrown shoe out to America. "You like McDonald's, yes? How about we go there for lunch, my treat."

"Really?" America immediately brightened at the prospect of having both McDonalds and not having to pay for anything. "Awesome~!" America took his shoe and put it back on quickly, bouncing happily.

Spain laughed at the sudden change in mood. "Si, really. I'm not sure where the nearest one is though, so you'll have to lead me…"

"I KNOW~!" America grabbed his hand, practically dragging him off down the street and to the nearest McDonalds, pulling him inside and up to the counter, beaming.

Spain's head was still reeling from suddenly being yanked along, and he blinked in confusion as the little cashier girl asked for their order. "Umm...my friend here can go first."

"Yesss~" America breathed in deeply then spouted off a huge list of orders, nearly impossible to keep up with his speed. "And make then all supersized!" He nodded and the cashier just smiled, turning and giving the paper to one of the people in the back, mouthing a 'good luck' to him before turning around. "That'll be $183.23 please~" She said as America bounced around from place to place.

Spain gawked at the size of the order, not sure if he was more shocked by the size or the prize. Still feeling a little dazed, he handed over the money, wondering if he should regret that offer.

The cashier smiled once more, taking the money and ringing up the incredibly long receipt. On the other end, Alfred was running back and forth to a table and the counter, picking up his order by the armful.

Spain took the receipt with a very weak 'Gracias' and followed America to their table. Or 'tables', really, since there was just so much damn food.

America was already shovelling down copious amounts of burgers, and it was a wonder in itself how he didn't die from a heart attack on the spot. In moments he had already finished a quarter, then a half of the food, not attempting to stop at any time.

Spain could only stare in disgust as the blonde continued to munch away, wondering just how he managed to do it without being the size of one of the whales he loved so much. He didn't get it. How could the man stand to eat food like this with such vigor?

America noticed the staring, and casually said, "I have a really fast metabolism~ So most of what I eat gets knocked out right away!" America nodded, still stuffing himself with food till all that remained was empty wrappers. "Awesome~"

Spain still felt ready to hurl. "I-is that right. Hmmm..." That would explain why the American hadn't died from overeating. He was sure that any normal human's stomach would have exploded by this point.

"Yup~" America nodded once more happily, standing up and gathering the wrappers, disposing of them and wiping his hands off. "Welp, I'm done~ Thanks for spottin' me, dude!" He patted Spain's back, laughing. "I'm gonna go ahead and go home now~"

Spain was dumbfounded. "Wait. You're leaving. Just like that?" Just eat and run. Wow. He hadn't expected that.

"Hmmmm~" America thought. "...Yup~! I have no other reason to be here! Sides, don't you need to get back to lookin' for Romano?" America said, jauntily putting his jacket back on.

The Spaniard had actually forgotten about Lovino for a while. Hmm. Odd. "I'm sure he's alright on his own. Besides, I don't think you and I have ever spent any time together...getting to know each other I mean."

America tilted his head around, entertaining the idea. "Hmmm, I guess that's true. Fine then, I will grace you with my presence for the afternoon! Or till I get bored." America said, latching onto the other's arm and dragging him off, marching down the street. "Whadya wanna do? There's another McDonalds about 60 miles from here, I bet we could walk~!"

THIS was the person England had been so obsessed over? He really couldn't see it. "U-umm sure...I guess. I'm sure there must be a nice bar around here somewhere too."

"BARRRR!" America grabbed Spain and hauled him off down three blocks before barreling into a darkened bar. "Awesome~ This is my favoritest place ever~!" America laughed, stopping and turning his head, hearing the sounds of a fight. He watched as two older, rough looking boys terrorized a much older man and his wife, looking as if they were pushing him for money. America sighed. "Hold on a sec', wouldja?" He trudged over to the group, talking in a low voice with them, at times seeming like a fight would break out, but eventually getting the two to leave. He patted the man on the shoulder, who thanked him profusely, offering him money out in his hand, America shook his head, refusing, then talked to the couple a bit more, laughing then bidding them farewell. He walked back over to where he had left Spain, stretching his arms. "Alright, done~ Ready to order yet?"

Spain blinked. Alfred sure knew how to deal with his own citizens, alright. "Si. Sangria if they have it, a margarita if they don't."

"Kayyyy~" Alfred trotted off to the bartender, talking with him for a moment and sitting on a bench, chatting with the people next to him. A few moments later he returned with a Sangria, a margarita, and a bottle of Jack Daniels. "They had both, so I thought why not~" He handed both over to him, unscrewing the black top off his own bottle.

The Spaniard nodded and took a sip of the Sangria, sighing happily when he realized that it was a good brand Then he realized that he had no idea what to talk about. "So...how are things lately?"

"Awesome, duh. I'm the Hero!" America laughed, gulping down about half of his bottle in one take. "How's Spain? Is it as bori- I mean, uhm, yeah, how's Spain?"

The darker-skinned nation decided to ignore America's slip. "Ah~ It's wonderful. All of my lovely tomato plants are thriving this time of year!" Most of his Sangria was already gone, and his face was pleasantly flushed.

America was on his second bottle, feeling a slight fog covering his brain. "Tomatoes are cool, they go on burgers sometimes." He nodded, tipping back and taking another gulp. "Whadya like to do then?"

Spain had now started on the margarita. He hadn't told America what kind to order, but he didn't mind the strawberry flavor that he'd gotten. "Well, football for one. What you Americans call 'soccer'. Long walks out in the sun, my sweet Lovi, tending to my plants, Lovi, taking nice siestas on a hot day, Lovi...OH! And the occasional swim~"

"You really like South Italy, huh? Why aren't you guys going out or whatever?" America tipped back again, draining the second bottle, a hiccup escaping with a drunken giggle. "Oh, ya know? Soccer is awesome~ Walking is cool I guess, plants are weird, sleeping is fun!~ I liiiiiiike video games, and movies, and eating and a whole bunch of junk~"

"I sort of figured the last part, amigo." The brunette sighed as he looked down into the last bits of his drink. "As for Lovi...It's hard to tell what he thinks of me. I don't know if he acts that way because he's embarrassed, or if he really doesn't like me." Man, he was usually a happy drunk, so what gives?

"I thought he liked Belgium or whatever." America tipped back precariously, draining his third bottle again, another hiccup escaping. "Jus' cheer up dude, you've gotta just come to terms with the fact that grapes aren't as good as the NASCAR and then put a t-shirt puppy in the fridge! HAHAHA~!" America dropped the bottle, his head following onto the table with a thud.

Spain winced, both at that ridiculous sentence and the sound of the American hitting the table. Oh, and that little tidbit about Belgium stung. He gently poked Alfred. "Oi. America. Are you okay?"

America mumbled incoherently. "I'm not gonna give grandma bacon in the bathtub! Be good on the asparagus and take the bottle to the moon before you turn into soap!" He shot up suddenly, putting his hand on Spain's head. "Lovino doesn't like youuuu, stop bein' an obsessive weirdo!" Then he promptly hit the table again, passed out.

Spain's face sank into a pout. Now that was just mean! "You are lucky that I am a nice man, amigo. And that this was my idea. Otherwise, I would just leave you here." He sighed and stood, admittedly a little wobbly, and slung one of the blonde's arms over his shoulders, hauling the man out of the bar after being sure that the bill was taken care of, again.

Then he realized another problem. He didn't know where America lived. With a shrug, he hailed a taxi and told the driver to take them to his hotel.

America rolled around in the cab, fighting to regain conciousness. "Ugh... wha's goin' on...?" His eyes widened suddenly and he breathed in deeply, screaming: "I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A SPANIARD!" He shot up, grabbing Spain and headbutting him. "REMEMBER THE ALAMO!" He fell back, knocked out once more.

Spain yelped and flopped back against the door, almost losing consciousness as well. The cabbie looked at them oddly, but just scoffed and muttered something about 'stupid drunks'. When they arrived at Spain's hotel, he paid the cabbie with cash from America's pocket and proceeded to haul him to the elevator.

America lay completely limp, feeling himself being dragged along by not bothering to do anything about it. He had regained consciousness, but his head was swimming and he kept grabbing at the other hotel patron's ankles.

Spain just laughed as he witnessed America's antics. He wasn't anywhere near as hammered as the blonde, but he was swaying on his feet. It didn't take long to get to the Spaniard's room on the 24th floor, and after a brief fight with the room key, they were in. With a grunt of effort, he hauled the American up off of the floor and tossed him onto the bed.

America fell with an 'omph' to the bed, groggily awakening. He gathered his hazy thoughts and took in his surroundings, entirely confused. His eyes popped open, huge and wide. He grabbed the table lamp quickly, clumsily breaking it into shards and taking one of the shards, throwing it in Spain's general direction. "GAH, RAAAPE! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED, CALL THE AMBULANCE! WAIT, NO CALL THE COPS! PIZZA HUT? GAH!"

The other nation barely dodged it, eyes wide. "¿Qué? No! No no NO! I didn't know where you lived, so I brought you here. I was going to sleep on the floor! The floor!" He brought his arms over his head, preparing for another object to be hurtled at him.

America proceeded to hurl the remainder of the smashed lamp, followed by the table and the mini fridge with all of its content. He then crawled under the blanket, continuing with his screaming. "RAPISSSSTTT! HELP! THERE IS A SPANIARD IN HERE!"

The Spaniard in question was able to dodge most of it, though he did have some nasty scrapes on his arms from the lamp. In a desperate attempt to get America to calm down, he pounced on top of him. "¡Cállate! I'm not trying to hurt you, amigo!"

America breathed deeply and screamed in a very unmanly manner, kicking at Spain spastically. "GAHHHH, GET OFF ME! STRANGER DANGER, MY BODY MY CHOICE!" He scrambled, clawing at his 'attacker's' head.

Beginning to lose his patience, Spain wrestled with the American until he was able to pin his arms down on either side of his head. "Calm DOWN! I should have just left you at that bar and let some random stranger rob you if this is the thanks I'm going to get!"

America's eyes were huge as possible, nearly threatening to pop out of his head. He stayed silent for a moment, judging their position, before deciding on his best option, which was bursting out crying and screaming.

Spain was shocked. America crying? Really? He had no idea what to do, so he did the same thing he always did to get Lovino to quiet down: he kissed him.

America's heartbeat nearly stopped, the feeling of the Spaniard's lips on his own foreign and frankly balls scary. He hadn't expected this, any of this, and now a kiss? America decided that Spain was, in fact, a rapist, and it was best to except his fate, going limp.

Spain pulled back with a small huff. "I thought that would get you to quiet down. Now, you are going to sleep here, and I am going to go to the front desk and request another room for myself. Or bother Francia or Prusia."

America blinked, looking around. That wasn't... so bad. In his drunken stupor, he grabbed Spain's head without thought, bringing him back down and kissing him once more, head foggy.

Now it was Spain's turn to be shocked. America was kissing him? Voluntarily? What in the name of tomatoes was going on? His body went stiff, and he didn't respond at first.

America's mind may not have been able to register if Spain was responding or not, but his mouth could. It curled back into himself, popping off the kiss with a smacking sound. America hiccupped again, rubbing his head. "Erg, yeah, sorry 'bout that."

Spain could feel the tiniest hint of a blush on his face, which was strange. "Ah, no. You don't need to apologize, amigo. It's just...why did you do that? You were screaming your head off before."

The blonde looked over at the wall, face flushed with a mixture of alcohol and embarrassment. "Just, well, I don't KNOW!" America squirmed, putting his foot on Spain's chest and kicking him off. "Why did YOU do that?"

He hit the floor with an 'oomp!'. "I'm not entirely sure either. Mostly, it was to get you to be quiet. You were getting hysterical, and I really didn't want someone running in here and getting the wrong idea. I don't think I would do well in prison, ahahaha."

"You're a RAPIST and a KISS THIEF!" America resumed his earlier pastime, picking up the pillows and launching them at Spain.

"For the last time, I am _not_ a rapist," he whined. Really, wherever had the American gotten that impression? With a sigh, he stood up. "Just calm down, alright? I'm leaving. I'll go get another room, and then we can just forget this ever happened." He knew his boss wasn't going to be happy though. His economy had been in trouble lately, and he had been put on a very restricted budget. Ah well.

"Well, I mean, it is _your_ room..." America averted his eyes again, tapping his finger on the bed. "It's fine, really. You can stay. I don't mind."

Spain blinked. "Are you sure?" Then his eyes narrowed. "You won't start up screaming and calling me a 'rapist' again?"

"Well maybe but- I mean, ahaha, no no, of course not!" America laughed, taking the hidden flask out of his back pocket and downing it's contents to take the edge of the situation, and the rest of his proper thought went with it.

The brunette sighed. "Fine. Whatever you say. I'll just...grab some blankets and sleep on the floor." He shuffled over, intending to grab the topmost blanket on the bed so that he could pull it off.

America, his mind more muddled than before, grabbed Spain by the hips, pulling him over on top of him and kissing him sloppily, his head turning in circles inside.

Now Spain was getting more and more confused. And just a little bit turned on. He was pretty sure that the blonde would never do something like this in his right mind, but he was finding it harder to care. With a mental shrug, he gave in and returned the kiss.

America fought to regain control of his actions, but the stupor was too comforting and hazy to break through. He was about to slap himself when he registered Spain was responding back to the kiss, and he became extremely confused. Was this right? Surely not, but still, he wouldn't get another chance like this. Submitting to his drunken haze, his arms wrapped around the Spaniard's neck, parting his lips with his tongue a bit clumsily, meeting the other's and sucking on it, tasting the blend of alcohol and strawberry on their breaths.

Spain shifted slightly until he was settled with his legs straddling the blonde's hips, raising one hand to tangle in America's hair. The taste of Jack Daniel's was heavy on Alfred's tongue, but he found that he didn't mind, and he swiped at it with his own in teasing strokes.

The blonde's eyes fluttered closed, a sound between a moan and a whine escaping from his mouth. His hands dragged down from Spain's shoulders down to his belt, stumbling across it and tugging at it.

The other nation broke the kiss with a small groan, kissing a trail down America's jaw and to his neck. "Ah, are you sure about this America? Suddenly moving rather fast, aren't you?" Still, he couldn't help but grind his hips down against the blonde's.

America bit his lip, stifling a moan. Was he sure? About what? He wasn't sure about anything, really. But this seemed like a good idea, whatever it was. "Y-yeah, I'm sure, now shut up." He mumbled, focusing on Spain's belt, loosening it and finally pulling it free, tossing it off somewhere in the room.

"Ahaha. Si, whatever you say~" The brunette kissed along America's neck until his lips brushed over his pulse point, and he sucked hard. The hand in America's hair trailed up slightly to brush Nantucket once more, softly and teasingly.

America gasped, shivering under the touch. He growled a bit, face flushing. "H-hey!" He had no want to fight beyond that feeble attempt, too busy pulling Antonio's shirt off of him, his hands gliding down his torso and down to his pants, rubbing his forming erection through his boxers.

It was the Spaniard's turn to gasp and moan, a shudder travelling up his body. He began to kiss and suck at Alfred's neck with increased fervor, sliding one hand up underneath the blonde's shirt to run the pad of his thumb over a nipple.

The American let out a low groan, the touch sending chills down his spine. He pushed Antonio's boxers down more, shoving them to his knees, just enough so that he could take his member into his hand, giving it a gentle stroke.

The brunette shuddered again and the fingers on Alfred's chest twitched. "Ah... I'm beginning...to think that you are wearing far too many clothes right now." Having said so, he started to unbutton the American's shirt, placing kisses on each bit of newly exposed skin as he went. As he did this, he slid a knee up between Alfred's legs and started to rub slowly.

America bent his head back, letting out a soft moan, tightening his hold around Antonio's member. He rocked his hips against his knee lightly, beginning to pump the other man with his hand, using the free one to wrap in his chocolate brown hair.

Antonio's breathing was shaky as he finally finished with the buttons of the blonde's shirt. Not wanting to disturb the pleasing motions of the American's hand, he simply pushed the shirt aside, mouth descending on one of Alfred's nipples, nipping and sucking lightly.

Alfred took a sharp intake of breath, moaning somewhat loudly. He tugged on the other man's hair, continuing to pump him with his hand, gaining speed steadily.

A loud, needy sound left the Spaniard's throat. "Ah- Alf-America! If you keep that up, I-"

Alfred pulled Antonio up, kissing him and slipping his tongue into his mouth again, swirling it around to silence him. He broke the kiss, a thin translucent trail connecting their mouths. "Let's move on then, kay?" He said between pants.

"Nnn...s-si." Antonio's tan skin was flushed with arousal, and he was almost painfully hard. But he didn't want to end this quite so quickly. He took this chance to pull the other's shirt off completely, and moved to remove the blonde's belt and pants.

Alfred bit his lip, face flushed a tomato-like red. He trailed his fingers around the brunette's torso, gently dragging them over his hardened nipple, watching expectantly.

Antonio shivered, green eyes impossibly dark with lust. "Ah, I think, perhaps, that we should get the rest of these bothersome clothes out of the way before we continue, si?" He tugged at the American's pants to emphasize his point.

Alfred nodded lightly, panting still. He shakily grabbed his pants, pushing them down his hips with his own boxers, tossing them onto the floor where they were soon joined by the brunette's clothes. His breathed heavily, the heat overbearing.

The Spaniard sat back on his heels, admiring the American's own tanned skin, still not as dark as his but definitely a nice bronzed tone. He was also loving the flushed and totally aroused look on the other's face. "So, ah...How would you like to do this?"

Alfred panted, eyes closing. Great, now he had to think. Why couldn't the other man decide? He whined. "I don't _know_. Whatever you want to do I guess. Can't say I'll perform too well on top, bein' a, um, well, new to this an' all." He mumbled, eyes dropping, biting his lip and willing his arousal to calm lest he finish before something even started.

"Hmmm... Then I guess I will take the lead then, si?" He trailed his hands up the American's bare chest, ghosting over his nipples before his hands reversed direction and headed further south. He shifted a bit until he was lying between the blonde's legs, blowing a breath over his erection.

Alfred closed his eyes, gasping with a low groan following. He bucked forward, his heart beating fast with anticipation. His toes curled around the bed sheets, his body quivering and nearly as flushed as his face.

Antonio chuckled as he ran the palm of his hand along Alfred's member, from base to tip and back again, before he leaned down and ran his tongue over the head, starting with teasing little licks.

Alfred moaned, wrapping his fingers in the brunette's dark hair once more. "A-Ah~" He bit his lip, fighting for control with his body. He _had_ to last longer than this, but the Spaniard's actions were making it harder than it seemed.

Antonio smirked as if he could sense the American's thoughts, and his eyes twinkled mischievously as he took him into his mouth, giving a hard suck.

Alfred gasped, whining loudly. "Anto-Spaaaiinn! Dooon't!" He arched up lightly, biting his lip hard, trying to calm his painfully hard arousal.

The brunette pulled back with a slick 'pop'. "Ahaha! A little too much for you? Then I guess I should get to the main event, huh?" He stood and went to rummage around in one of his bags, making a little 'aha!' sound as he found what he was looking for. He flopped back down between the blonde's legs, a bottle of lube in his hand.

Alfred turned a brighter red at the sight of the bottle, turning his head away from it, crossing his legs in modesty. "M-Maybe we shouldn't..."

Antonio traced soothing patterns on the other's thigh in an attempt to calm him. "It will be alright. I'll take it nice and slow. You can tell me to stop at any time, and I will."

The blonde bit his lip, the movement calming his nerves. He gulped, shuddering. "A-Alright..." He nodded in acceptance.

The brunette beamed at him with a bright sunny smile. "Alright~ Now, this will feel a little odd at first, and there may be a bit of discomfort, but that's normal. If you want me to stop at any time, just say so." He popped the cap off of the bottle and coated a few of his fingers with the substance, rubbing it around a bit to warm it up, before trailing the pad of the first finger over Alfred's entrance. "Now, just relax." With that, he eased the first finger in.

Alfred bit his lip, yelping and jumping at the invasion. He squirmed a bit, attempting to get used to the odd feeling, clinging to the Spaniard's shoulders, unsure.

Antonio captured Alfred's lips in a gentle kiss to help distract him as his finger slid slowly back and forth, shortly joined by another. It was painfully obvious that the American hadn't done this before, so he was being extra careful not to hurt him.

Alfred winced, feeling tears prickling up to his eyes as the second finger entered him. He kissed back, hoping to take his mind off the pain and help him adjust to the feeling.

The brunette kept the kiss slow and sensual as he carefully scissored his fingers apart. When he thought he could take it, he started to ease in the third, ready to stop if he was asked.

Alfred panted, his face crimson. When the third finger prodded inside him, he yelped and instinctively yelled "St-Stop!" He winced, remaining quiet for a few minutes, eyes closed. A few moments passed and he relaxed to the feeling, biting his lip and nodding. "A-Alright."

"Very well~" Antonio kept the movements slow at first, but as he felt the American relax, he spread his fingers farther, pushing deeper, seeking out that one spot.

"Ahnn..." Alfred moaned, the feeling beginning to wane from pain to pleasure. He was about to say something, but his mind was immediately wiped blank when the other man's middle finger hit directly against his spot. His eyes widened and he moaned loudly, arching into the touch. "An-Antonio~!"

"Ahaha! Found it~!" He rubbed over that spot slowly, enjoying the sound of his _human_ name on the other's lips driving him wild. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back for much longer

.

Alfred screamed in pleasure, unable to keep himself quiet anymore. "N-nnnn, A-antonio! Ahh, a-again!" He bucked forward, biting his lip.

The Spaniard complied, brushing over that spot with a little more pressure a few more times before he decided to withdraw his fingers, panting hard with his own need.

Alfred whined when the fingers slipped out, bucking up needily. "Toniii! Hurry u-up!" He tugged at his dark hair, panting along with the other.

Antonio chuckled breathlessly as he once again uncapped the lube, coating his cock and letting out a low moan at the sensation. "So impatient, amigo." He raised the American's legs, positioning himself at the blonde's entrance and starting to press in slowly.

Alfred closed his eyes, breath catching again. He bit his lip, feeling Spain's head enter him, preparing himself for the rest. He clung to the Spaniard's shoulders, trembling slightly.

"Ahhhh… Easy, easy. Just a bit more." He continued to press in slowly, until he was fully sheathed inside the blonde. His arms trembled with the effort it took to resist simply pounding into the younger nation right here and now, but he refused hurt him.

The blonde shook, his toes curling into the sheets. His eyes were shut tight, adjusting to the feeling once more. He bit his lip harder, and debated telling Antonio that it was alright to start moving. Instead, he opted to experiment, and quickly tightened himself around the Spaniard's cock.

That almost did it right there. Antonio drew back until he was almost completely out, then pushed back in, starting up a slow and steady rhythm. It was probably a good thing that Antonio was Alfred's first, since others, namely France, would likely have gone all out right from the start.

Alfred hissed through clenched teeth. He panted, letting the pleasure wash over him past the building pain. This wasn't so bad, he could handle this! He pushed back, bucking a bit against the other man in time with the thrusts.

"Mmm... That's it, Alfred... Just like that." As the brunette picked up the pace a bit, he bent forward to nip and suck on any bit of skin he could reach, occasionally mumbling breathlessly in Spanish.

Alfred bit moaned at the sound of the Spaniard saying his name, speeding up his own thrusts, pushing back against him, pushing the other deeper inside. He gasped, feeling the brunette nipping along his skin, wrapping his fingers into his hair and kissing the top of his head, tightening around him again.

Antonio altered the angle of his thrusts slightly, finding that spot again and pounding it mercilessly. Sweat trickled down his back, and he was so close, but he was determined to hold out longer than the inexperienced nation.

"AHH AH A-AH~!" Alfred let out a mixture of a moan and a scream, clawing at the bed. He bit his lip, regaining enough of himself to dig up his prideful Hero side, slamming back against the thrusts, pulling Antonio down to French-kiss him deeply, equally determined not to release first.

America was going to play that card, was he? Well, the former Conquistador could fight back too. As he responded heatedly to the kiss, his hand wrapped around Alfred's dripping cock, pumping it quickly in time with his thrusts.

The blonde hissed, gasping as his throbbing hard cock was pumped, arching up into the touch. He growled lightly, close enough to barely keep himself from falling over the edge but still as stubborn. He buried his face in the other man's tan neck, nipping at his collar bone and jaw line before sinking his teeth into his throat, sucking on the spot thoroughly.

Antonio's hips jerked and his hand momentarily tightened on the American's cock. "Ahn~ I will...ah… make you come first~" His thumb swiped across the tip of Alfred's cock, and he was now going all out, thrusts loosing all sense of rhythm.

"N-no way in hell~!" Alfred bit his lip, tightening as much as possible in hopes of slowing him down long enough to regain his composure, licking the dark skin under his lips, leaving a bright red hickey on the other man's collar bone.

The Spaniard couldn't last much longer, and there was only one tactic he had left to try. Still pumping Afred's cock frantically, he bent forward and pulled Nantucket into his mouth, swirling the cowlick around his tongue and sucking on it for all that he was worth.

Alfred's eyes widened and he ceased all actions, freezing. He inaudibly gasped, eyes fluttering closed. He suddenly squeezed Antonio's shoulders tightly, panting quickly. "Ah-Ah-Antonio! I-I'm g-g-gonna-!" He hissed, arching up and cumming into Antonio's hand quickly, half screaming half moaning.

Antonio came only a few thrusts later, holding tight to the blonde as he rode it out. He cried out the American's name, along with a mix of Spanish profanities, before collapsing on top of him, panting heavily.

America panted along with him, eyes closed heavily, trying to calm his heart beat. He threaded his fingers in his hair, breathing deeply to rid himself of the heat enveloping them.

Spain let out a breathless chuckle. "See? Not really such a bad thing after all~" He wrapped his arms around the blonde, preparing for a full-out snuggle. Yes, he liked a good cuddle after sex.

Sadly, Romano chose that exact moment to finally make his appearance, and the entire hotel was forced to bear witness as a pissed off Italian chased a naked Spaniard through the halls.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin~**

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Never-do-this-again? This is likely going to remain a one-shot, though if enough people want to continue it, then I'm good with that. Reviews let me know to keep writing! Ciao~!**


End file.
